


(Spooky Scary Skeletons) Send Shivers Down Your Spine

by Synnerxx



Series: Kinktober 2k17 [7]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Property Brothers RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anonymity, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Community: seasonofkink, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, First Time Blow Jobs, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Roman goes to a casino with Dean and Seth for Halloween and gets a little more than he anticipates.





	(Spooky Scary Skeletons) Send Shivers Down Your Spine

**Author's Note:**

> skull dude is indeed jd scott although his name is never mentioned.  
> written for the seasonofkink bingo/kinktober prompt: anonymity.  
> [reference pic for roman's outfit](https://costumesupercenter-weblinc.netdna-ssl.com/product_images/mens-spartan-legions-cross-shoulder-costume/573d3d8269702d70de0001db/large_thumb.jpg?c=1464107369).  
> [video reference of jd's costume/facepaint](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VBbOEk7avLk). just without the wig.

Roman takes a drink of his beer, looking around the crowded bar area of the casino, wondering where Dean and Seth have disappeared to. He tugs restlessly at the straps of his cape on his chest, hating this costume more and more as the night goes on. Who the hell wears a Spartan outfit to a Halloween party in a casino? He does apparently. Thanks to Thing 1 and Thing 2. There was a reason he ditched the wrestling trunks for a full body outfit just as soon as he could. He didn’t like being so exposed. He sighs heavily, looking around for Seth and his bright emo hair, not even catching a glimpse of it.

Someone does catch his eye though. Standing at the other end of the bar is another guy, at least he’s fairly certain they’re a guy, face painted in what could only be described as a punk rock skull. He’s rocking the skull makeup and a black studded collar and a leather jacket. He takes a shot and grins at the vampire standing next to him, obviously listening to whatever the vampire is saying. He glances around the casino, tilting his head when his eyes land on Roman and Roman can’t help the blush that colors his cheeks as the skull dude blatantly checks him out, eyes running over Roman’s chest and belly. 

Roman watches as the guy leans over the bar, saying something to the bartender, eyes still on Roman. The bartender nods and moves to grab another beer, putting it in front of Roman with a chuckle. “From the friendly skeleton.” He points to the guy.

Roman picks up the fresh beer and holds it up to the guy with a smile and nod. He wonders for a moment if he should go talk to him, but he decides against it. He’s just feeling way too exposed in this stupid costume and he wants to find Dean and Seth and get out of here, so he can change.

He’s enjoying his beer when suddenly the skull dude is standing beside him, smiling. The effect is a little weird with the face paint, but Roman decides the guy has a nice smile and really pretty blue eyes that look really good lined with black. 

“Hi.” Skull Dude says, friendly. 

“Hey, thanks for the beer.” Roman nods to him, looking him over a bit. 

Skull Dude nods, bouncing in place a little. “No problem. You looked like you could use a drink to cool off.”

Roman looks a little confused.

Skull Dude smirks a bit. “‘Cause you’re hot as fuck.”

Roman laughs, a little more charmed by the pick up line than he’d care to admit. 

Skull Dude grins brightly and Roman decides that he really does have a nice smile.  
“You have a pretty smile.” The words are out of Roman’s mouth before he can stop them and he blushes a little, taking another drink of his beer to cover it up.

Skull Dude grins, obviously delighted. “If you like my mouth so much, why don’t I show you what else I can do with it?”

A wave of heat courses through Roman’s veins and he can’t deny that he really does want to know what else Skull Dude can do with that pretty mouth of his. He finishes his beer and puts it on the bar, nodding to Skull Dude, a smirk of his own curling the corners of his mouth upwards.

Skull Dude grabs his hand and leads him through the crowd, winding his way through the costumes expertly. Roman’s watching his ass more than where he’s taking him, so it’s a little bit of a surprise when they go into what looks a like a supply closet. The door closes and suddenly it’s much quieter now, the music and voices muffled. 

Skull Dude is looking at him with that same smile. There should be something a bit predatory about him since he is hitting on random guys at the bar, but really, he just comes off as friendly and sweet. Kind of weird to think about someone whose face is painted to look like a skull, but that’s what Roman thinks anyway. This close, he can see the tiny details of the skull, the off white coloring, the tiny cracks here and there. It’s a really good paint job. 

“You still okay with this?” Skull Dude asks after a moment, smile fading slightly, replaced by the beginnings of a concerned frown. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

A considerate skeleton, Roman thinks to himself, resisting the urge to laugh at his own thought. Instead he curls his fingers in Skull Dude’s leather jacket and pulls him closer, Skull Dude’s hands landing on his bare chest. “You said you’d show me what else your mouth could do.”

Skull Dude smirks, eyes glinting a wicked blue. “That I did.” 

Roman releases him, shivering as Skull Dude’s hands slide over his chest. His fingers brush over Roman’s nipples and Roman moans as twin spurts of pleasure goes straight to his cock, making it twitch and harden under his little skirt thing. Roman almost leans in for a kiss, but then hesitates, eyeing Skull Dude’s face paint. 

Skull Dude catches his look and chuckles. “Yeah, it’ll smear onto you if you kiss me.”

Roman nods and slides his hands under Skull Dude’s jacket and shirt, petting his soft, warm skin. Skull Dude moans softly, arching into his touch. Roman lets go of him as he drops down to his knees, eyeing the skirt that’s part of Roman’s costume. Roman pushes it down enough to free his cock, wanting to be able to watch Skull Dude’s mouth on his cock. 

Skull Dude tugs down Roman’s underwear and curls his fingers around Roman’s cock, stroking him slowly, looking up at Roman through his lashes. Roman shudders, cock throbbing in Skull Dude’s hand. He keeps his gaze fixed on Skull Dude, leaning back against the wall beside a shelf of alcohol bottles. He wonders for a moment what’s gotten into him because he doesn’t do stuff like this. He doesn’t have public sex with random strangers in a random casino on Halloween. If he gets caught, that’s his job in WWE. There would be no coming back from him. All for some anonymous blowjob? He reaches down, intending to push Skull Dude away, the words on the tip of his tongue to tell him to stop.

Skull Dude leans up and licks the head of his cock and any and all protest dies. Roman curls his fingers in Skull Dude’s hair as he closes his mouth around the head of Roman’s cock, sucking lightly. He teases the tip with his tongue, sliding his mouth down Roman’s length, sucking harder as he goes. Roman moans, lashes fluttering against his cheeks as he struggles to keep his eyes open, wanting to watch Skull Dude suck his cock. 

Skull Dude’s lips are stretched around his cock as his head bobs, the suction getting harder around Roman as he swallows around him every time his cock slides down his throat. Roman tugs restlessly at Skull Dude’s hair, the pleasure building up inside of him. He knows this isn’t going to last long because Skull Dude is just that talented with his mouth and the thrill of getting caught is sending more heat through him. 

Skull Dude flicks another wicked look up at Roman through his lashes, tongue doing sinful, wicked things to Roman’s cock and then he holds Roman deep down his throat, swallowing again and again. 

Roman lets out a guttural moan of pleasure, head thumping back against the wall, his free hand gripping the edge of a shelf as his hips buck against Skull Dude’s face, his orgasm slamming into him. He spills himself down Skull Dude’s throat, riding out the pleasure as his hips rock against his face. He slowly stills, the afterglow making him hum softly. Skull Dude pulls back and cleans him up, straightening out his costume for him, making sure there’s no evidence of their encounter left behind.

Roman lets Skull Dude finish before reaching down and pulling him to his feet, undoing his belt and tight jeans quickly. His hand curls around the hot, hard length, backing Skull Dude up against the opposite wall, leaning close to him, breathing the same air. He wants to kiss him so badly, but he doesn’t, not wanting the face paint to smear onto his own face. 

Skull Dude moans and clutches at Roman’s biceps, clinging to him as his hips push into Roman’s hand, cock throbbing and pulsing. Sparks of pleasure fly up and down his spine as his orgasm coils like a spring in the pit of his belly, hot and tight. A few more strokes and twists of Roman’s hand over his cock is all it takes to send him over the edge, making a mess of Roman’s hand. 

Roman softens his grip on him, slowing down, letting him come down from the intensity of his orgasm. He lets go of him after a moment, bringing his hand up and cleaning it off with his mouth, humming at Skull Dude’s taste. 

Skull Dude leans heavily back against the wall, chest heaving as he pants. “Fuck.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Roman chuckles and fixes Skull Dude’s pants for him.

Skull Dude grins, eyes twinkling again. “That was a perfect Halloween treat.”

Roman laughs and nods. “Definitely.”

“Maybe I’ll see you around.” Skull Dude nods and smooths down his clothes, giving himself a once over before heading out back into the casino, flashing Roman a grin over his shoulder. 

Roman watches him go, cursing himself for letting him escape without getting his name or number or anything. He sighs and leaves the supply closet, continuing on with his search for Dean and Seth, hoping to run into Skull Dude again.


End file.
